Dynamic TDD uplink/downlink (UL/DL) configuration is an effective scheme for meeting traffic adaptive requirements in a cellular system. However, in a dynamic TDD system, the individual TDD UL/DL configuration for each cell will result in a serious inter-cell interference.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the inter-cell interference in the dynamic TDD system, D represents a sub-frame for a downlink (DL), S represents a special sub-frame (which may be used for the downlink), and U represents a sub-frame for an uplink (UL). As shown in FIG. 1, downlink transmission of a base station in a cell 2 interferes with uplink reception of a base station in a cell 1, i.e., there is the inter-cell interference. In addition, uplink transmission of a UE (User Equipment) in the cell 1 interferes with downlink reception of a UE in the cell 2. The interference between the UEs may be canceled or reduced through uplink transmission power control, but uplink data will be extremely adversely affected by the interference between the base stations due to constant transmission power of the base stations and high channel quality therebetween. Simple interference cancellation schemes, e.g., using TDM or FDM, sacrifices available transmission opportunities for interference avoidance, and will inevitably result in a low spectral efficiency and a low system throughput.